Always with You
by pandacchii
Summary: Aokuro AU set where Aomine and Kuroko are childhood friends. They're 8 year old in this story.


Aokuro Kids! AU

The Primary School's Summer Vacation had just started, and two lifeless little eight-year-olds lay on the tatami mats inside the room, fluttering paper fans in front of their faces furiously.

"Ehhhh~ It's so hot!" Aomine complained, moving the fan closer to his face in an attempt to slow the stream of sweat drops on his face.

"Yes, it is quite hot today," the other boy agreed, waving his fan at a steady pace. Kuroko looked over at Aomine, bemused by the faces he made. The tanned little kid had his tongue stuck out, panting like a dog, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I'm surprised Aomine-kun did not want to go play Basketball today."

"Basketball…" Aomine whined, sitting up. "Man I wish we could go play! But Mom said not to because of the heat." He made a pained expression, looking down at the ground with a pout. As Kuroko looked at Aomine, he could perhaps start to see why his Mother was limiting his time outside. Even though they were not even in Middle School yet, Aomine's skin had started taking a dark brown shade because of all his time spent outside. To Kuroko though, he just viewed this as admiration for his friend, having the ability to love Basketball with your whole body so much that you'd just spend forever outside despite the consequences.

"Hmm…" Kuroko pondered, looking outside the window near them, seeing the basketball courts far off into the distance. He also happened to notice Aomine looking impatiently at the courts himself, his fingers twitching in anticipation to dribble a ball on the court and play. Despite the heat there were already one or two people on the courts. "Let's try convincing Auntie to let us go play? After all there are people on the courts."

Aomine turned his head toward Kuroko, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile, his face glowing with excitement.

"You think so, Tetsu?! I bet that'd definitely work! 'Specially since there's already people over there! That means it's not too hot to play Basketball, right?" Aomine spoke quickly, his words piling together one after another in anticipation for the rest of the afternoon, the heat all but forgotten.

Tetsuya couldn't help but smile back at his friend's excitement, as well as just a little happy at himself for being able to make Aomine smile once more after he thought that today would turn out boring.

Aomine pushed himself off the ground, and pulled Kuroko by the hand, running after his mother who sat in the next room, watching the news peacefully.

They arrived at the Basketball court after pleading and begging with Aomine's mother for an hour or so, the heat lightening only a little bit during the process.

Aomine dribbled his own basketball happily against the court, grinning after looking around and realizing it was empty - more space and time for him to play however he wanted.

"Hey! Tetsu wanna play a little one on one?!" Aomine asked excitedly, his face beaming with a smile.

Kuroko laughed at the boy's expression and nodded.

"But you know I cannot play as well as you can, Aomine-kun. You'll definitely beat me."

Aomine's smile dropped just a little as he remembered Kuroko's skills weren't quite as good as his.

He paused briefly, looking up at the cloudless summer sky as he thought.

"How 'bout we play a quick one on one, and then I'll teach you some more?" The tanned boy suggested, looking back down and cocking his head to the side in a question at Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, agreeing with the plan. He was always happy to have Aomine teach him, as he viewed Aomine as a hero in a way to Basketball. He was the light that pushed Kuroko to become stronger in order to someday be on the same level as him. Watching Aomine now however, he realized he probably would never be as good as him, but he at least wanted to always be besides him, whether it be on the court, or as his friend.

Aomine chuckled, and dribbled the ball to the half court line, having Kuroko follow after him.

They both bent their knees, their faces inches from each other, and though the heat kept them sweating, it didn't bother them as they smiled at each other before their little game began.

"I've thought up some new tricks to use!" The boy said, looking over at the hoop mischievously, a devilish smile on his lips.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow in curiosity but said nothing, anticipating what this special new move could be.

Aomine easily passed Kuroko's guarding move, and sprinted down the court, grinning happily. As he neared the free throw line, he leaped into the air and threw his hand up carelessly that was holding the ball, and the ball in accordance flew to the hoop, swirling perfectly into the basket.

The little boy jumped up and down with excitement, pointing his finger towards the hoop and the ball which now rolled slowly towards his feet.

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Did 'ya see that?! That was the new trick I was talking about! Wasn't it awesome?! I've thought of a couple more just like that! I can't wait to show you the rest!"

Kuroko widened his eyes in surprise as he took in just what type of shot he had just taken. It was such a careless shot, yet Aomine managed to effortlessly get it in. He shook his head, smiling, as he realized that he would never stop ceasing to amaze him.

"That was a very cool move, Aomine-kun. Where did you learn to do it?" He asked, watching Aomine.

The other boy, frowned, scratching the back of his head, one eye closed as he concentrated.

"Eh… How did it come up?" He asked himself, rocking on his heels as he tried to remember. "I think it might'a been when I was playing some Senpai the other day."

"Which Senpai? The older Primary school students?"

Aomine shook his head at the question.

"Nah, it was the older Senpai. The high schoolers from the next block over," he answered, pointing at the block to which he was referring to.

"High Schoolers?" Kuroko asked, his expressionless tone turning into one of utter shock. "You played High Schoolers?"

Aomine laughed, tilting his chin up in pride.

"Yep! And Tetsu, it was so fun! You should join us sometime!"

Kuroko's face quickly settled back into it's expressionless state, as he turned away from Aomine, his eyes downcast.

"I couldn't do that Aomine-kun," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Aomine frowned as he came forward, bending down a little as he put his face closer to Kuroko's.

"What do you mean by that, Tetsu?" He asked, his voice disappointed.

Kuroko didn't look up, and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I could never go up to play against High Schoolers."

"Hey." Aomine said seriously, and wrapped his fingers around the back of Kuroko's head and brought it forward, bumping it lightly against his own forehead. "You're a great Basketball player too, Tetsu. And remember, I'll be with you there. Forever, remember? We promised."

Kuroko lifted his eyes towards Aomine seeing the serious and heartfelt expression shining strongly in his eyes. His heart lightened immediately, hearing Aomine's words.

"Yes. Forever," he agreed, giving Aomine a small smile.

"Good."

Aomine didn't let go of Kuroko then however, and looked at him, a complicated expression spreading across his face.

The blue haired boy looked at Aomine in confusion, his heart quickening as he worried something was wrong. He was unprepared for what was going to happen next however.

The taller boy closed the distance between them, planting a light kiss on the other boy's lips, the exchange not lasting even several seconds.

As soon as their lips had made contact, Aomine stepped back in surprise, his eyes wide in surprise and confused as he looked over at Kuroko who stood motionless, only his eyes widened just a little.

"U-um." Aomine started, looking for any words to explain what he had just done. The thing was though, he didn't. After looking at Kuroko's dejected face, the feeling to embrace the other boy and kiss him had torn throughout his body and he had no choice but to act on the sudden impulse.

"That was…. My first kiss." Kuroko whispered, bringing up his fingers to where Aomine's lips had just been.

Aomine turned a deep shade of red, his mouth flapping open and close, yet no words came out.

"I-I don't know what came over me," he muttered, looking to the side, unable to look at Kuroko again.

Kuroko merely smiled, and went over to Aomine, and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Aomine moved his hand over his cheek, looking at Kuroko with confusion.

"You know, my mother always said that when two people kissed that meant they wanted to be together forever," Tetsuya told him, remembering back to the story his mother had told him when they watched a couple kissing on the television one night. "So that was just like our promise right?"

Aomine's eyes slid back over to Kuroko's, who looked at him with a happy and convicted expression.

He nodded, and took Kuroko's hand in his and smiled.

"Yep. I guess… That was our promise. And now, it's for sure we'll be with each forever."


End file.
